


Reprieve

by SGTBrowncoat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fix-Fic, Jedi Afterlife, Post-TRoS, The Rise of Skywalker spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGTBrowncoat/pseuds/SGTBrowncoat
Summary: There. I fixed it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim on my phone after seeing The Rise of Skywalker. Long live Reylo!

For the sake of her friends, Rey had held it together for most of the evening and had taken part in the celebration of Palpatine’s defeat. But now someone had opened a cask of Corellian whiskey, Poe was following Zori around like a besotted teenager, Finn and Rose couldn't keep their hands off each other, and Rey had seen as much as she could handle right now. She retreated to her bunk on the Falcon, and as soon as she laid down, the sobs overtook her. They had won. Everyone kept repeating those words, so why did it feel like she had lost everything?

The vision Rey had seen the first time she touched Ben’s hand through the bond had convinced her that he would turn; that they had a future together. Then he had rejected her plea on the Supremacy and forced Rey to conclude that what she saw had been a lie created by Snoke. Then she had awakened on Exegol in Ben’s arms with his lifeforce flowing through her. Their kiss had felt like the living Force itself and when she had pulled back he had given her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. In that smile she saw her vision all over again. She saw their life together, their home, their students, their children and grandchildren, growing old by his side. She knew in that moment that Ben had always been her destiny. And in the next moment he was just... gone.

For the first time in years, Rey cried herself to sleep. She found herself in an endless field of light. Countless people surrounded her, all strangers except for Luke and Leia at the forefront.

”What... What’s happening?”

”It’s true, you know. All the Jedi live in you now, Rey, ” Luke said, ”It’s time you saw what that really means.”

Rey looked around in awe at the generations of Jedi around her.

”The last Jedi, you are, ” said a small wizened green alien, ”But not forever.”

Another man - a dark-skinned human with a shaved head - spoke, ”It falls to you to train the next generation of Jedi, and to determine what the Jedi Order will become.”

”I know... But I don't think I can do it alone.” Rey said, feeling very small.

”You have your friends.”

”Yes, I do... But I’ve also lost a part of myself.”

”You mean the boy.”

”The darksider.” someone growled.

”My son.” Leia said sharply toward that voice.

”He made the choice to leave that path, as I did, but a great deal sooner.” said a tall blonde man with a roguish scar over his eye.

Rey had never seen the man, but somehow she knew she was looking at Anakin Skywalker.

”The boy deserves a second chance.” said another voice in the crowd.

”The way of the Jedi, mercy is, but in this instance, a difficult thing to grant.”

”They shared a Force Bond. His spirit is still linked to hers. That will make it easier.” said Luke.

”Make... what easier?” Rey asked, very puzzled.

”Take care of my son, Rey, ” said Leia, ”He still needs a lot of help.”

Rey awoke somehow feeling worse than when she fell asleep. Was this how all her nights would be now? Dreams full of false hope only to wake to the same cold reality? She wanted to cry again, but she did not think she had any tears left. She tried to roll over, only to bump into something large and warm. The something groaned. Rey’s eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. There beside her was Ben Solo.

”Ben!” she exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders, ”Ben!”

”Ow...” he groaned, opening his eyes slowly, ”Rey?”

The tears she thought were gone were suddenly streaming down her face.

”The last thing I remember... you... you kissed me.” Ben said, a strange sort of smile playing at his lips.

”And then you died.” Rey choked.

”I don't feel dead.”

Rey threw herself against him, burying her face in his neck, ”Don’t ever leave me again.”

He wrapped his arms around her, ”Never.”


End file.
